Foolish
by xKCliciousx
Summary: It's been 5 months since Eve has left the UK, she has done fine, untill now...will she stay, will she go back? What will she do? Read along to find out :
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to **_**'I Should've Known'.**_

**A/N: Before you read this story, I recommend you reading my first story 'I Should've Known' because this is based on that story and you might not understand what's happening.**

**I'm glad to be back with a new, fresh story even though this is just a sequel.**

**Hope you guys will like it, sorry for not being here for a while but I found it really hard to make up a way to continue this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you thought, also tell me your ideas for the next chapters **

**~Love Kimmy**

* * *

><p><strong>Foolish chapter 1<strong>

It's been 5 months…

I still feel hurt…

I moved out of London and now live in a small village in Germany called Ahaus.

I started a new life…with a new house, new friends, new work and a new name…people here call me Larissa.

-A little re-cap of what happened 5 months ago-

I opened the door…

'Oh my god', I thought.

I was speechless…tears came out of my eyes, I could feel anger rushing through my veins, confusion in my mind.

My whole world fell apart and it felt like hours that I stood there in the doorway even though in real life it was only seconds.

I turned around and ran away, got in my car and drove to Steffi's…

I couldn't just go home, he'd follow me there…

-Ring Ring- my phone went.

I turned it off and threw it on the back seat.

Why did he do this?

I didn't believe it…

I was away for only a week…

And we made up!

I thought he was different but he's just the same…

Note to self: NEVER date a famous guy, EVER again!

I knocked on the door and stepped inside when she opened the door.

'Eve! What happened?', Steffi rushed after me.

I couldn't say anything…all I could do was cry.

I guess that she got the hint, she went inside her kitchen and I could hear some water boiling.

She came back later with a box of cookies and some hot chocolate and sat next to me.

'So…where have you been lately? I haven't seen you nor heard of you for a while!', she said.

'Oh Stef…I made such a mistake! I'm such a fool!', I cried out.

'You may be a fool, but you're MY foolish best friend, now will you tell me why you're here, crying?'

'I… have been dating some guy…'

'Wow Eve, that's great right! Wait…let me guess…he broke up with you?'

'No…I broke up with him…I…he…we…', but I couldn't get it out.

'Here, drink some choc, have a cookie and take a deep breath'.

I did what she said and felt myself calming down.

Somehow Steffi always knew how to make me feel better.

'He cheated on me…', I finally said.

'That son of a bitch!', Steffi yelled.

'What's his name? I'm gonna make him pay for this, big time!'

'No! Please don't?', I asked her.

Knowing my BFF, she meant what she said…she'd make sure he'd never forget me and make his life so miserable that he'd kill himself.

'Ok, I wont touch him, just tell me who he is? Do I know him? Is it Steven? Ohh god, if it's Steven…Imma rip his heart out!'.

Oh my god…how was I going to explain this to her?

Her fave band member…her idol…was my ex AND he cheated on her BFF!

'Well…it is NOT Steven and yeah, you love him…', I said, not wanting to say his name.

'What? Oh…My…God! You mean…', and I nodded.

She got the hint.

'That's it, no more McFly for me!', she said as she walked up to her room.

'Stef! Steffi, wait! What are you doing?', I asked her as I ran after her.

As I came closer I saw she was ripping her posters of the walls and shredded them to pieces.

'Steffi, what are you doing?', I said again.

'I HATE them…they mess with you, they mess with me. So I'll mess with THEM!', she answered as she broke her CD's in half and smashed them outside of her window.

Wow…she was such a dedicated fan!

And now she's a mega HATER!

Although I must say I was glad that I wouldn't have to see Dougie's face on her walls again.

'You can't escape McFly if you live in London Stef!', I laughed.

'Yeah…that's true…', she looked a bit sad.

That's when I had a plan.

'Hey! Maybe we can move? To another country? I mean…for our studies we could do that somewhere else?', oh my god that'd be soooo cool!

'I love your idea! But where are we going, Australia?', she laughed.

'OMG, HELL no! You don't wanna go to Aussie!', I told her as the bad memories came back.

'Why not?', she looked at me confused.

'I'll tell you later…I was getting all the papers done to move out of England anyways…so, you coming?', I asked her.

'I'd love to but I can't, I already signed myself at a university in Manchester…can't get out of it', she said.

'Ohh…well…that's ok…I'll go by myself', I smiled at her.

The rest of the day we spent on planning where I'd move to and we decided on Germany.

I'd attend to their Rock Academy because it was cheap and Lana had a sister in a small town called Ahaus so I could stay there without paying too much rent.

I sent an email to Lana with this info so that she'd get it to my aunt.

I decided to stay for he night and let someone move my stuff already the next morning.

I sent an application to the Rock Academy and went to bed.

The next days were pretty quiet…

Steffi had to get ready for Uni, I moved my stuff, set the papers and practiced for Wembley.

I promised them so I'd do it.

And besides, Wembley will give me extra credit for the Academy.

**-Wembley Day-**

Dougie was ill so he wasn't there, which made it sooo much easier for me to play because I'd have to play 2 songs with them.

Tom took Dougie's place as bass player and backing vocals, Danny and me were lead singers.

It was an amazing experience…

Something I'd love to do all my life.

There was an after party but I wasn't in the mood for it so I went back to Steffi's placem booked a ticket to Germany, packed my stuff and went to bed.

The next day I left…

And now I'm still here.

**Hope you liked it!**

**xx Kimmy**


	2. Chapter 2

'Larissa! Kommst du jetzt oder?', I heard…

'Larissa! Hurry up please!'.

'Ja aunty, I'm coming!', I yelled back.

I ran downstairs to the kitchen and had breakfast.

'Come on Larissa, you're going to be late!', my aunt said sounding irritated.

'Entschuldigung aunty, I'm just nervous', I answered.

I finished breakfast, got my bag and took a seat in my aunt's car.

Because I immigrated, my driving license isn't allowed here…

So my aunt brings me to the Academy every morning.

We arrived at the Academy, I said goodbye and ran inside to the singing classroom right when the bell rang.

'Ahh, miss Müller! Have a seat and warm your voice up', Müller is my aunt's last name.

I took a seat and warmed up my voice.

**[A/N the Academy is an international academy so the classes are in English ****although the teachers might slip some German words****]**

'Ok class, today we're doing a group assignment!', miss Schäfer said as we all yelled of excitement.

'What you have to do is pair up, practice a song you both know but re-make the song', she said.

'Miss Schäfer?', I asked.

'Yes Larissa?', she smiled at me.

'How are we going to re-make a whole song?', I asked her.

'Well, you have to make your own melody, rhythm and stuff, the only original thing is the lyrics, the rest is for you guys. At the end of this assignment, you'll be graded for your work', she explained.

'Oh, and this is due to next week's Freitag', she smiled again and then went back to her desk.

Everybody started to walk over to eachother to 'pair up' as miss Schäfer had said and one girl came over to me.

'Hey, you're Larissa right?', she asked me in a British accent.

'Yeah I am, and you are?'.

'Hannah, Hannah Carmichael', she said as she shook my hand.

'Nice meeting you Hannah', I replied and we started to work on our 're-make', I was pretty happy that I paired with Hannah because we ended up having a lot of the same interests and she's a very good singer.

I was frightened when the bell rang meaning the class was over.

'Don't worry, we've got plenty of time', Hannah smiled at me.

'Yeah…guess we do', I answered and gathered my stuff.

'So what's your next class?', she asked me.

'Bass from Mr. Spencer', I said.

'Mines too! We can sit next to eachother and continue working and stuff?', I agreed.

-After School-

'So I'll call you ok?', she said.

'Yeah sure, bye Hannah!', I walked to the bus stop.

Because school ends early for me I go home by bus instead of by car because aunty still has to work.

'Larissa, can you help me?', Catarina said when I came in.

'Sure, what can I help you with?', I answered.

'I had an assignment for English, can you check it on grammar?', she asked me.

'Sure, I'll be in your room in a minute'.

Catarina was my little cousin, she's 15 years old and obviously still goes to high school.

I also had this other cousin called Leoni but she was never home when I was…

She's 17, has a boyfriend and probably stays with him all the time…she kinda lives with him now so I got her room.

'So, Trina, what's your assignment?', I asked her as I walked into her room.

'I had to review a single of an English band', she said as she handed me a piece of paper.

'All About You - McFly', it said.

Wow…it sure HAD to be MY cousin who got that song…

But I just ignored the coincident and corrected her review.

'There you go, it was a good review, only a few mistakes', I winked,

'Thanks Riss!', she hugged me.

'You're welcome', I said as I hugged her back and walked to my room.

It was such a typical schoolday today!

But…I got myself a new friend!

Hannah was pretty nice, she couldn't tip to Steffi of course, Steffi's amazing,

But Hannah could be an awesome friend too…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, this is like a new story and its so hard to get reviews for a new story…I was pretty insecure about the beginning of this story so I'm glad that people have read it and reviewed it.**

**Thanks again, sorry for the late update…I have written this a while ago but never got the chance to type it up on here.**

**Have a nice day and I'll update again in a week maybe **

**Xx Kimmy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update but I didn't have much time to type this up.**

**Before I start the chapter I want to tell you something.**

**On my previous chapter I had a really rude review:**

"_**I'm sorry but this hardly involves what this fanfiction is apparently supposed to be about- McFly/Just My Luck. It's just some random girl. I don't think anyone came on this site to read about her. People came on here to read about the people they are fans of. **__**In all honesty, I think this is quite porpuseless.**__**"**_

**I just want to tell you (who ever you are because this was posted anonymous)**

**That it is a FANFICTION! Not real so I can write whatever I want.**

**And it has something to do with McFly ok? You say its all about some random girl but it isn't, you probably haven't read I Should've Known if you write something like that…because this is THE SEQUEL to that story!**

**And because this is just the beginning of the sequel I needed to bring the some stuff into the story, and some of the readers have been asking for 'how is Eve doing?' and stuff like that so I posted it.**

**AND if you just read along…this chapter is with Dougie again…it's a mixed story you know…more POVs?**

**And this is clearly NOT porpuseless because people keep asking me to write more and more and that they like it, if they do then it is entertainment for them right? ;)**

**So if YOU are still reading this…I'd back off and just leave this page.**

**~Sincerely, Kimmy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Dougie's POV (England at home)**

'Dinner's ready!', Harry shouted.

I slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat at our table.

'I made some spaghetti, do you want the hot sauce or the plain tomato sauce?', he asked me.

'Plain one please', I mumbled.

He poured the sauce over my spaghetti and we ate in silence.

'So…you heard anything from Eve?', I could hear in his voice that he didn't find it easy to talk about it.

'Uhm…no…nothing yet…but I'm sure I will sooner or later…'.

'Yeah…sure', I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

'What, you don't believe that don't you?'.

'Uhh…I…', but I cut him off.

'Don't you lie to me, I KNOW that you're just jealous, because I was so happy with her and you had nobody!', I was pissed by now but that was a bit over the top…I shouldn't have said that.

'Harry, I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…'.

'No, it's okay, you're right…I HAD nobody and I still don't', he said and he walked away.

The reason of all that is a girl called Lynn.

She was Harry's girlfriend…fiancé actually…but something awful happened to her…

A week before their wedding she found out that she had brain cancer…the tumors were already too big and spread all over her brains…

The day of the wedding she didn't show up…

She passed away…

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe he brought that up.

It's been 2 years now…I miss her so much!

I never stopped loving her or forgetting her…

I grabbed my keys and got into my car.

It's been a while…but I drove to the cemetery.

When I got there, I stopped at the flower shop and bought some pink roses, her favorite.

Then I walked to her grave and put the flowers next to her name.

'Hey Lynnie…I'm sorry for not coming for a while…I just…it was hard…but I think I'm ready now to do this. Please don't think that I forgot about you because I'd never do that. I still love you and you'll be in my heart and mind forever…'

'It's a bit weird to talk to you and not hearing you talk back to me', I laughed.

I stood there for a while, talking to her and remembering all the fun we had…

That made me realize something…

Dougie…he was as happy with Eve as I was with Lynn…he can't just live without her, he's younger than me and he hasn't really coped with it very well.

I need to get her back!

**Eve's POV**

'Hey Larissa, we're going to that new smoothie bar at the mall after school. You're coming with us?', Hannah asked me.

'Sure, who's _"us"_', I said as I did the quote and unquote thing with my fingers.

'Just me and Zara', she pointed at the girl behind her. She seemed pretty nice.

-At the Smoothie Bar-

'What do you want? My treat', Zara asked us.

'I'm having a banana-mango smoothie', Hannah said.

'Umm…I'd like a strawberry one please'.

We got our smoothies, sat in a booth and chatted away.

'Ooooh! Hot guys coming in!', Zara suddenly said.

'You're right Zara! They're pretty cute, I like the blond one, who do you like the most Rissa?', Hannah asked me.

'Oh…I'm…not interested…', I said and looked away of those guys.

Hannah & Zara looked at eachother and then at me.

'Not interested? Are you blind or what? Those guys are like HEAVEN! Unless…are you…you know, just not interested in guys at all?', Zara asked me.

'Nooo! No, I'm straight! I'm just not interested okay?', I told them.

The rest of that afternoon no one spoke again.

'I gotta go home…homework', I said and I walked to the buses to go home without looking back.

Those guys were really cute…but I'm not ready for guys yet…I'm still not really over Dougie…

A small part of me still loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again Sorry for the delay but I still hope you like it.**

**AND for the beginning of this post…**

**I don't mind reviews about how I wrote shitty chapters, that's ok…**

**But please don't be too rude by saying I shouldn't write anymore because this has nothing to do with McFly or anything…**

**I'd rather you didn't write it at all and just DON'T read my story then you did…**

**But please feel free to review, maybe give me a suggestion of a scenario for the next chapters?**

**Or a scenario of what you think will be great of how Eve & Dougie'd get together again? **

**I wrote a bit of the next chapter already…but I've been on writers block lately so I don't really know when the next chapter will be posted.**

**Also, school starts next week so I don't know if I'll have enough time to write more for you but I will definitely try!**

**xx Kimmy**

**If you'd like to you can follow me on twitter that's /xStarrGirl and tweet me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thank you guys so much for your support!**

**I love you!**

**And thanks to mel2403 for being a new reader & reviewer **

**YAY! I Should've Known has over 60 reviews now **

**And this story has over 10 reviews at this moment but I'm hoping that more will come ;)**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing, hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Xx Kimmy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Harry's POV (at the mall, Starbucks)**

'Okay guys, thanks for coming', I said.

'You're welcome, what's so important? And why's Dougie not here?', Tom asked me.

'Well…that's because this meeting is all about him', I explained. Danny LOL'ed

'Oh c'mon Dan, still not over that joke by now?', I said.

'It's all about him…', he sang but stopped when he saw the seriousness on my face.

'You've noticed that Dougie's not been doing well after Eve?'.

'Yeah…thought he'd be over it already…', Danny mumbled.

'He's not, I don't think he'll ever be over her…so we need to get her back!', the guys looked at me confused.

'How do you think that we are going to do that? I mean, Doug's been looking for her ever since she left! We don't even know if she's in the same country!'.

'Well…I've been thinking…and I figured it all out…'

'How? Do you know something that we don't?', Tom asked me.

'Steffi', I plainly said.

'Steffi? That friend of her's?', Danny asked.

'Yeah, remember how Eve always talked about her? She must be very close with her, maybe she knows where Eve is?'.

'Sounds good! But do you really think that she's gonna tell us where Eve is? I mean, like you said, they're probably really close, she could have told her about Dougie? She probably hates us now!', Danny said.

Wow…the first time he said something smart…haha

But he had a point…what to do?

'Just try it okay? Maybe she will help us, it's worth a shot right? For Dougie?', I tried, luckily they all agreed and not long after that we found Steffi's address and drove off.

**Steffi's POV**

Mmm, a nice steaming bath will do me good…

I can't believe it…

College…

It's pretty hard…harder than I expected it to be but I'll be fine I guess…

Too bad Eve had to leave…it's so much harder not having her around.

But I'm glad we didn't lose contact.

She calls me every night to tell me what she did and stuff.

She sounds happy every time I hear her, thank god!

When she came over at my place when she caught Dougie…it hurt so bad seeing her like that!

_-Ding dong-_

Huh? Who'll that be?

I ran downstairs to the front door.

'Hey Steffi, nice to see you again', Tom Fletcher said.

Oh my god! McFly is standing in front of me!

Wait…I have to get over them…for Eve's sake.

Get over it Steffi!

'Yeah…can I help you?', I tried to sound as cold as I could.

'Umm…yeah…it's pretty important, may we come in?', Tom looked at me begging.

'No', I simply said.

'N…N-no? Why not?', Danny asked me.

'Just because, whatever you want to tell me, do it now because I'm about to take a bath'.

'Uhh, it's about Dougie', he said.

I slammed the door by hearing that name.

'HEY! Steffi! Why did you do that? Let us in please! It's important!', I heard them shout.

Why should I let them in?

It's Dougie who hurt my best friend's heart for god's sake…I wont ever help them.

I walked upstairs and finally took my nice hot bath.

**Danny's POV**

'I TOLD you so! She wont help us…', I told them sitting on the doorstep.

'So what, you think we'd just had to stay home and do nothing?', Harry said fuming.

'No man, I just stated a fact, just chill!'.

'Chill? Chill? DUDE! Dougie's not fucking fine okay? How can I chill if he's not fine? He looks like death itself, I don't want him to realize that he's nothing without her and finally kill himself!', he shouted in my face.

'Suicide? Harry, he wont do that'.

'He will okay? Anyone who loses a person they love that much wont see a point living anymore!'.

'Anyone? Does that include you?', I asked him softly.

He didn't answer so I asked him again.

'Harry? Did you…'.

With that, he just ran away.

'Harry! Harry! Come back, where are you going!', I said.

'Leave me alone!', he shouted back.

Shit…could it have gone any worse?

I'm such an idiot!

**Harry's POV**

Don't they understand that we need to help him?

Why am I the only one who cares about him?

Why does it seem like I'm the only one who WANTS to help him?

I don't get it…we're best friends right? Best friends help eachother out no matter what happened.

Ugh…I don't know what's been happening with me lately…

Since Dougie mentioned Lynn…

I can't control myself…

I just miss her so much!

I think I need some time alone now…

When I was there with the guys, I almost felt like hurting them, but I would NEVER hurt them.

Where AM I?

Ok maybe I shouldn't have just run off in a town I barely know…

Me and my stupid split-second decisions!

I should get back…

But which way to go?

Oh my god…

I'M LOST!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry that this is so short but like I said before, I've got some serious writer's block!**

**But if you want to help me with this story and unblock it, you can follow & tweet me on twitter:**

**twitter(dot)com/xStarrGirl**

**Or follow me & ask me stuff on tumblr:**

**xStarrGirl(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**If you want me to follow back on both just ask me ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the delay!  
><strong>**school's started again...i really had to pay attention for the first 2 weeks now, i probably wont have enough time to update every week now but please be patient with me because i have written quite a lot already, i just haven't had the time to type it all up online yet.  
>But i will in the weekend and then try to update every 2 weeks or so or if i feel like it even earlier.<br>I hope your holidays were amazing :)**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV<strong>

'Oh my god, we lost him, where'd he go?', I said concerned.

'No worries, just call him', Danny replied.

'He probably turned it off', I said as I reached his voicemail once again.

Shit…what did we get ourselves into?

**Eve's POV**

'_Boom badoom boom, boom badoom boom boom, you've got that super bass'__, _my ringtone went.

Ugh…who's calling me at this time of the day?

'Hello?', I said.

'Eve…we might have a slight problem', I heard my bestest friend in the world say.

'Steffi, what happened? Are you alright?', I said sitting up right, waking straight up.

'Harry's missing, Danny's gone after him, Tom's unconscious and Dougie's so depressed of missing you that he's about to jump from a bridge…like…forreal!', she sounded like she was about to panic.

What? What is she saying?

'What do you mean? How do you know?', I asked her.

'Well…Harry, Tom & Danny were in front of me…and Dougie's on the news', she explained in a tone as if it was all so obvious.

'Oh my god! Uhm…Tom's in hospital right?'.

'Yeah…'

'Okay, stay with him for if he wakes up or if Danny or Harry calls him…I'm gonna call Dougie right now…', I said and I hung up.

'He…Hello?', I heard a squeekish (?) voice say as I called him.

'Dougie get off that damn bridge right now!', I yelled.

'Wh…w-hat…Eve…how…', he stuttered.

'You're all over the news Doug, don't humiliate yourself and get off that bridge!', I started to get angry now.

'I…why…should I listen to you?', he said.

'Because you can't think right now, please Doug, I'm begging you right now! Get off that bridge and get some help will you?', I snapped at him.

'I don't need no help, I can handle JUST fine!', he snapped at me.

'My god, you IDIOT! Get the fuck off that damn bridge RIGHT NOW! I was yelling at him now'.

'Why? Why do you even care?'

**Dougie's POV**

'Because I love you', I froze as I heard that…she loves me…she still fucking loves me…

What am I even doing here?

I turned around, trying to get off as my foot slipped and I fell off the bridge.

'Dougie? Dougie! Are you there? Dougieeeee!', was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Tom's POV**

I opened my eyes…where am I?

Why are the lights so bright here?

Am I…

'Tom!', I heard a very familiar voice say.

'…S…Stef…f…Steffi?', I looked at her surprised.

'Tom I'm so glad you're awake again!', she called out.

'Awake? What happened? What am I doing here…in hospital?', I was still confused…I can't remember anything.

'You fainted…when Danny ran after Tom, you got my attention and when you saw Dougie on that bridge on TV you had a heart attack', she stated.

Oh yeah…now I remember…my god…

'Ahh, Mr. Fletcg=her, I see you're awake, how are you feeling?', a doctor asked.

'Uh…good I guess…have you heard anything from the guys?'.

'No…I called Eve though…she said she'd take care of Dougie…and I had to concentrate on you'.

'Dougie…my god, how's he doing?', I yelled out as I grabbed the remote I wish I hadn't…because what I saw was terrifying…Dougie…FELL!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm soooo sorry that this is so short but i just couldn't keep you at that cliffhanger so i kind of just posted this...<strong>

**next post WILL be up next week as compensation.**

**Love you all!  
><strong>

**btw. My first story _I Should've Known_ went over the 60 reviews! YAY! :D if you have any friends or family or just people you know who get bored easily, please recommend my story and tell them to review, it'd be amazing if i hit the 100 reviews :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you think will happen in the next chapters ;)**

**If you have any questions or suggestions as scenes for the story you can ofcourse review/private message me here or tweet me on twitter, my username is xStarrGirl**

**Or ask me in tumblr: xStarrgirl (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**xx Kimmy **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****As promised, here's the new chapter. I'm so sorry that this is so short but I had to cut it off somewhere…**

**Oh and for everyone who's been so confused about the last chapter…**

**When I changed POVs I also did that to create a time difference…I skipped time by changing POVs.**

**Also, do you think that I change to other POVs too much?**

**If so please tell me so I can change that in further chapters.**

**Also thanks for your reviews, they really make my day **

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

I walked over to the taxi parking lots, got in and told the driver to drive to the hospital.

As soon as I didn't hear Dougie answer me I booked the next flight to Manchester where Steffi lived and fled off.

'Eve!', I heard someone calling my name as I walked by the rooms in the hospital.

'Tom? Oh my god I was looking for you! Are you alright?', I asked as I hugged him.

'Yeah well…you shouldn't be worrying about me though…there's someone here in serious pain', Tom told me with tears in his eyes.

'What…who?', I asked him fearing the worst.

'Dougie…he…jumped!', Tom said crying now.

'He WHAT?', I yelled in anger.

I sooooo told him not to!

'I just woke up and turned the TV on to see him jumping that bridge'.

I ran out in frustration and went straight for the hospital's garden to think.

What have I started?

Why do people around ME always get hurt?

Am I that bad of luck?

I hate myself…it's all my fault!

I shouldn't have left him, then he wouldn't have jumped…Harry wouldn't be missing with Danny and Tom wouldn't have had a heart attack!

But I couldn't just stay with him after what he did right?

Oh god…what should I do?

People are gonna hate me if they find out~

Maybe I just shouldn't have fell for his charms in the first place…

I was too foolish to see…

And now it's all my fault.

**Danny's POV (earlier that day)**

Where the hell is he?

I looked around me as I was still looking for Harry.

To be honest, I got lost so I slept on the street last night and continued looking for him this morning.

Where could he have gone?

Maybe I should go home…I bet he's home already!

I grabbed my phone, called a taxi and told him my address.

We drove off when suddenly I saw this figure near the bushes…crumpled up.

What would a person do out there at this time of the day?

As we got closer I felt something was wrong…who's that?

My. God. It's HARRY!

I told the driver to stop and wait for me as I got out to hug Harry.

'Harry!', I said.

'D…D-Danny?', I heard in his voice that he was surprised to see me.

'I'm so glad he finally found you! Let's get ourselves home now shall we?', I gave him a smile and he nodded and got in the cab.

As we drove off I thought about the others, they must be worried sick!

'Hey Tom?', I said as he picked up his phone.

'_Hello, this is Steffi, Tom's not available right now, what can I do for you?'._

'Steffi? What's going on?', I was surprised to hear her voice.

'_Tom's in hospital…and so is Dougie'._

'W…what? You're kidding me right?'

'_No…unfortunately I'm not…I'm so sorry Danny…_', she was almost crying now, I could hear it in her voice.

'Ok, stay where you are, we're coming'

**Eve's POV**

'Umm sorry, may I help you?', the receptionist called out for me as I ran past her.

'Yeah…I'm looking for Douglas Poynter's room?', I answered politely.

'I'm sorry miss but the visiting hour is in 2 hours from now…you just missed the other one'.

'What? But I NEED to see him, I NEED to know if he's ok!', I yelled at her.

'I DO understand that miss…but that's the rules…but if you want, I can check his medical situation now for you?', she asked me as she looked hopefully.

'Fine…', I mumbled as she ticked on the computer's keyboard.

'Miss? I've got good and bad news…', she started.

'Ok what's the good news?'.

'He only broke his arm and he's still breathing', she smiled.

'Oh thank god!', I started but she cut me off.

'But the bad news…', she looked at me as if to confirm if I WANTED to know so I just nodded.

'is…that…he's in a coma!'.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh!<strong>

**Sorry for another cliffhanger, I just like the drama haha..**

**Is there TOO MUCH drama in this story by the way?**

**I watch too much TV lmao.**

**Oh, and for this chapter and the next one…I'm sorry if it makes you sad because I wrote this in a period that I was really sad and I felt like my life really sucked…like REALLY!**

**Not as much that I'd like to kill myself…but nearly…**

**So please review…tell me what you thought…**

**I'm still having writers block and I kinda don't know where this story is going…so PLEASE leave me scene suggestions because they'd really help me.**

**I know I ask you for scene suggestions every time but that is because no one does that lol…**

**So please leave a scene suggestion or tell me how you think/want the next chapters to be **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Xx Kimmy**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Helloooooow guys **

**Thanks so much for your reviews…**

**They help me a lot…**

**And I KEEP asking you for scene suggestions and stuff because you're not helping me lol…don't be insecure about if it's a lame idea…any idea'd make me happy…**

**Anyways…enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>'You're kidding me right?', I said shocked.<p>

'No miss…I'm really sorry but that's what the computer says', she looked at me apologetically.

'There must be some kind of mistake! Are you sure that you've got the right Douglas?', I asked the receptionist. I still couldn't believe it…

'Yes miss…there's only one Douglas Poynter in this whole hospital right now', she started to get a bit annoyed with me so I said thanks and walked away.

'Oh, but his room number's 311! On the 3rd floor!', she yelled after me.

I walked towards the elevators, stepped into one of them and pushed the '3' button.

When I arrived at the 3rd floor I searched for his room immediately.

When I found it I secretly sneaked in and there he was…

'Dougie!', I gasped.

There's tubes all over him…he has a cast around his arm and he looks so fragile and broken…and it's all my fault…

Tears started to roll down my cheek…I can't see him like this…I…I need some air.

I walked to the stairs and took them to the roof.

**Steffi's POV**

I just finished my dinner, washed the dishes as I saw what time it was.

7PM, that means the visiting hour starts in half an hour, I have JUST enough time to drive there.

I grabbed my iPod, a book and a few magazines, put them in my bag and went to my car.

'Wow…the sky really looks beautiful tonight!', I mumbled as I looked up.

'Oh…My…GOD!', I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I saw…EVE! On the roof of the hospital!

'Eve! Eve! What the fuck are you doing up there?', I yelled at her but she didn't seem to hear me.

I walked inside of the hospital and made my way to the elevators.

I took the elevators to the 5th floor and walked up the stairs to the roof.

**Eve's POV**

Why?  
>Why did all of this happen?<br>Why did this have to happen to THEM?  
>Why do I even EXIST?<br>I hate myself…the guys must hate me even more right now…

'Eve!', I heard someone yelling my name and the sound of a heavy door opening so I turned around and there stood Steffi, but not for long because she ran at me and pulled me into a massive bear hug.

'Wha..Steffi?', I said confused.

'Don't you dare to get off this crappy world without even saying goodbye to me okay?', she said as we pulled away.

Get off this world?

Saying goodbye?

What is she talking about?

'If you wanted to end your life, then we'd better get you some help right now okay', she added sympathetically.

'Wait…what? END my life? WHAT are you talking about?', I asked her, still confused.

'Well…you were going to jump…right?', she asked me, immediately not as confident in what she was saying anymore.

'What? Nooooo! If I'd ever wanted to end my life, it was before I met all of you guys!', I said as she sighed in relief.

'Ok…umm…well..what were you doing up here then?'.

'I just needed some air…some time alone…to think…'

'Ohh…I…I'm sorry for interrupting? I just saw you up here when I arrived and you didn't answer me when I called your name…so I thought you were…you know…going to jump…I'm sorry!', she said as she turned around, ready to walk away.

'Wait!', she turned around as I said that, 'where are you going?'.

'Umm..you…you said you wanted to be alone right?', she smiled at me, not sure of what she should say.

'Yeah…well…I don't know…I kind of want someone to be with me right now…', I said as she came over to hug me again.

'Aww, of course I'll stay here with you', she smiled.

'Steffi? Am I…am I bad luck?', I blushed as I said that.

'Eve! Of course you're not! Why'd you think that?'

'Well…every time I'm around someone…people get hurt…like…really bad!', I said…not willing to look her in the eyes.

'Listen to me, I'm only going to tell you once because you know that I'm not really a fan of repeating AND you need to remember this when I'm not around okay?', I nodded.

'When someone gets hurt, it's not your nor anyone else's fault unless that person MEANT to do it on purpose. When people think they're bad luck, they're not. Not everyone is as lucky as Justin Bieber _**{A/N: I have nothing against him…I'm not hating him…I just needed someone as an example}**_ for instance for having his fame and status and everything else that he has right now, from being a normal teenage boy from a small town in Canada to teen pop sensation isn't what overcomes EVERY teenager. Just remember that you're only HUMAN, and it's human to make mistakes. Stop sorrowing for nothing and make the best out of your life as long as you still can, even if you make mistakes because you can't change the past, but you can change the future by just being awesome pretty self'.

'Wow…Steffi…your speech…thanks!', I said as she smiled proudly.

We sat there for a few more minutes, in silence, before it got cold and we got inside.

I missed England sooooo bad…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, hope you liked it **

**And sorry if the speech is a bit sloppy because I SUCK at speeches lol…**

**Anyways, review review revieeeeew ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter, and thanks for liking it so much haha..i actually really liked writing that chapter…**

**And for the ones asking, was it a coincidence that Dougie's room's on 'the 3rd floor' well no not really…I did that on purpose because I love the song and…come on, we're talking bout McFly right? ;) also…I thought I'd just put it in and see who noticed, soooo good job Hardcore McFlyers for noticing! ;)**

**Anyways…here's chapter 8, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV<strong>

'Mr. Fletcher? Mr. Fletcher, wake up please?', I heard an unfamiliar though pretty female voice whisper. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl standing next to my bed, in a nurse uniform.

'Okay, you're awake, it's time for your breakfast Mr. Fletcher', she smiled at me.

'Tom, please call me Tom', I said as I got myself up to sit on my bed for breakfast.

'Ok, Tom, I need you to eat the full tray and then take this pill afterwards okay?', she flashed her beautiful smile at me again.

'Ok, I will miss…umm…what's your name?'.

'Giovanna', she said.

'Giovanna', I repeated. The perfect name for the perfect girl…

**Danny's POV**

After being lost because we forgot to ask Steffi in which hospital they were and forgot the fact that Manchester might have SEVERAL hospitals…  
>we finally arrived and got in the hospital and to the receptionist.<p>

'Hello, may I help you?', she said as we stood there.

'Umm yes please, could you tell us in which rooms Thomas Fletcher and Douglas Poynter are staying?', I smiled at her.

'Yes of course, Dougie's in room 311 & Tom's in room 257, both on the 3rd floor', she told me without even checking it.

'Umm…how…', I started but she was first.

'They've a lot of visitors', she simply stated as we nodded and walked towards the elevators, got to the 3rd floor and found Tom's room first.

'Tom!', Harry said as he ran over to his bed and hugged him tight.

'Harry…Danny…how are you?', he replied.

'We're fine…but how are you? What happened?', Harry asked him.

'Umm…nothing's happened', he blushed but I could see that he was lying.

'Tom, please be honest with us…we WANT to know!', I gave him a small smile.

And he started to tell us about what happened to both him and Dougie.

'My god, I'm soooooo sorry Tom!', Harry cried.

'What for?', Tom and I looked confused at him.

'For running away…for…loosing my temper and…for getting you here', he blushed a little bit when he said that and I could see that he really meant it because he hardly ever blushed or cried.

'Don't be, please, it's not your fault…it's just the stress…and besides, I don't hate it here, I met this nurse…she's just gorgeous and nice and…', he smirked as he thought of her.

'I'm glad that you're okay Tom…I'm going to see in what state Dougie's in though alright?', I said as I hugged him and walked off to Dougie's room.

'Danny!', I heard as someone hugged me from behind.

'Eve! How have you been?', I asked her as she pulled away, I turned around and saw her.

'I've been better…', she admitted,' but I'm glad to see you again', she smiled at me.

'Yeah me too…are you here for Dougie too?', I asked her as I noticed that we stood in front of his room.

'Yeah…I was here before but I just couldn't take it…', I could sense that she was about to burst out of tears so I pulled her into a hug.

'Let's get in there together than okay?', I offered as she nodded and we walked in together.

It was the worst thing that I've ever experienced…

My best friend…lay there…so broken and…

He looked so tired and lifeless!

'You can talk to him', a nurse said. I hadn't noticed that we weren't alone.

'He may not speak back or move, but he can definitely hear you', the nurse smiled.

'Umm…okay…thanks', I said as she nodded and smiled.

'Don't worry, you can just pretend that he's talking back, go ahead and make a conversation', she reassured us. Tom was right…the people here are really nice.

'Dougie, it's me…Danny, he y buddy, what's up?', I asked him.

'Good, me too', I said a few seconds later as if he'd had asked me the same and I heard Eve chuckle a bit.

'I brought someone with me today…and she's really excited to see you again', I said gesturing for Eve to go talk to him.

'Umm…hey…Doug…it's me…Eve', she started and I slowly walked out of the room to leave them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Thanks again for reading,**

**Please leave a review if you liked it.**

**I know that a lot of you are only reading and not reviewing…but please do, you don't need to have an account to review…please review because that encourages me for writing the next chapters.**

**xx Kimmy**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**OMG im sooo sorry for being a week late but last week was my first examweek of the year and i really had to study a lot because next year is my last year and the grades that im getting this year will stay for next year as well...(hard to explain)**

**I hope you're not mad at me for being late...but here's the next chapter**

**dont worry ive written loads but i just didnt get the time to upload.  
>actually im stuck at about chapter 14 or so...so please send me some scene suggestions<strong>

**Thanks for reading **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Eve's POV**

'It feels so weird…talking to you, after what you did to me…it's been a while…and when I actually get to talk to you…you can't even talk back! I know that you ca hear me though…if you're not asleep though…so I'm just going to stay here by your side and chatter away I guess…', I said, and after what seemed like ages of silence…I started to tell him about what I've been doing lately, not telling him that I went to Germany of course.

'So yeah…that's about it…I got in a rock academy where I take classes and stuff…nothing huge happened actually…but the people there are pretty nice…nicer than the British people I think', I chuckled as I thought of that.

'I really don't know what to say, to be honest with you…I don't even know if you're awake right now…that'd be awkward lol', I chuckled again.

'I hope that you're not in too much pain right now…but I have to go check on Tom…I don't know if anyone told you? But he's in hospital too. When Danny & Harry went missing, Tom panicked and got the attention of Steffi or so they said, Steffi had her TV on and saw you on that damn bridge and when you jumped…Tom fainted…so yeah, visiting hour is almost over…I'll be back tomorrow though', I said as I went over him and kissed his forehead before I left.

I walked out of the room, only to bump into someone.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!', I said as I backed away to see who it was.

'Eve?', he said.

'Uh…wh…what are YOU doing here?', I said as I felt anger slowly building up.

'I'm here to visit my friend…he broke his leg…how about you?', he asked me as if we were the best of friends.

'That's none of your business!', I snapped at him as I turned around but he got hold of my hand tightly.

'Let me go', I told him.

'Please, I want you with me…why are you being like this?', he seemed to beg me.

'Why am **I** being like this? Have you **EVER **wondered how I felt? What you did to me can not just be forgiven!', I tried to get out of his grip but it was useless, he was still stronger than me.

'Come on Eve, don't act like that…we both know that you still have feelings for me', he said cockily.

'No I don't, now let me **GO!**', I started to shout.

'Shh! Calm down will you? There's patients in here trying to get some rest!', he said as if he truly cared, bt I knew him too well to fall for it.

'Damnit, let me go! I don't even want to be here…leave me alone will you?', I said as I trapped him on his feet but he didn't let me go.

'What do you **WANT**?', I said as I realized that I couldn't get away.

'You', he smirked.

'I'm afraid that I can't give you what you want', I simply said.

'What do you mean?', he looked confused.

'I'm not a virgin anymore you dumbass', I said as I grinned back at him.

'You bitch, which guy would even **WANT **to do it with a little slut like you?', he said as he slapped me in the face hard.

'Well, you wanted but you never got to now did you?', I teased him. He was getting angrier, I knew exactly what I was doing.

'You bitch! Shut the fuck up right now, you're coming with me', he looked really angry. Oops I didn't see that coming…

'Wait what? Where to?', I asked as I saw that his eyes lit up with excitement.

'Do you remember the 'fun' we used to have at my place? Let's say we're gonna have some **extra** fun tonight because you deserve it!', he said through gritted teeth as he started to push me hard towards the elevators.

'What makes you think that I'll do what you say?', I asked him.

'Because I have this if you don't listen to me', he grinned as he showed me a gun in his pocket.

Foolish little girl that I am!

'Why did I get myself into this?', I thought as we walked on towards the elevators.

We were nearing Tom's room…and I hesitated for a while…should I scream for help?

But I didn't have to because Harry walked out of the room.

'Hey Eve, nice to see you, how are you?', he smiled at me.

'Terrible', I mumbled but I felt his grip on me tighten.

'What did you say?', Harry said.

'I…', I hesitated again…what to do?

'She's fine…now I'm sorry but we're in a bit of a hurry', he finished for me.

'Are you sure? She can answer for herself right Eve?', Harry said suspiciously.

'Umm yeah…I'm not too bad right now…how's Tom?', I asked him, trying to catch some time.

'He's better…he met a nurse', Harry chuckled.

'Help me!', I mouthed to him and I could see that he noticed.

'Oh and he wanted to speak with you', Harry made up.

'Me? Okay', I smiled, getting the hint and started to walk to his room but he held me too tight.

'Um, can you loosen your hold on me please? You're hurting me', I said as calmly as I could and it worked because I felt it, and as soon as he did that I ran into Tom's room, Harry pushed him away, closed the door and locked it.

'You're NOT getting away with this Eve! I'll get you eventually, just be prepared for it', he shouted through the door.

'Oh my god, Harry you saved me!', I cried out as I hugged him.

'Eve? What's happening?', Tom said and I totally forgot that Tom and Danny were there too…which is silly because it was Tom's room.

'I…I'm sorry for rushing in like that…I was just…at Dougie's and he…and we bumped…and', I tried to explain them but all I did was cry.

'Calm down Eve, take a deep breath and tell us…who was that guy?', Tom said.

'That…was my ex-boyfriend…'.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: question, would you like to read Dougie's POV throughout his coma?**

**xx Kimmy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay!**

**I havent been writing much on this story lately...i've got requested One Shots so i did those...  
>i've uploaded one already, it's called<strong>_ 'Our Very First Kiss' _**and it's a Harry Styles (one direction) one shot, its my first one so please go read it and tell me what you think about my one shots or if you want a dedicated one to you too.**

**I'm writing another one shot now but one that's way longer than the mentioned one...ive written like half of it now and its like...already the length of 3 chapters of this story!**

**anyways, enjoy this chapter xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

'What do you mean? That douche bag was your ex?', Harry responded angrily.

'How did you end up with someone like him? I thought that Dougie was your first boyfriend? Or did you have something with him AFTER Dougie?'.

How was I going to explain this?

I never expected that I'd see him ever again…

I never WANTED to see him again…

It hurt so much to think back about what he did to me…

What he did to me compared to what Dougie did to me was WAAAAY WORSE!

'Yeah well…Conor was before Dougie…I didn't want to remember Conor so I acted like it never happened and I really consider Dougie my first boyfriend.'

'Does Dougie know?', Danny asked.

'N…N…No…I really forgot about Conor…until I bumped into him a few minutes ago…and I also don't want Doug to know of him…it will only hurt him more…'.

'What happened between you two…you know…when you were in a relationship?', Danny asked me.

'I…I don't want to talk about it if it's okay to you guys?', I forced a little smile.

'Oh, yes of course, but whenever you're ready to tell us…you know where to find us', Tom assured me and I nodded to that.

'Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt your little moment but the visiting hour is over!', I heard someone shout through the door.

Harry unlocked and opened the door, revealing a gorgeous, brunette nurse. That must be the nurse Harry talked about earlier because I instantly saw Tom's eyes lit up.

'Okay, we're leaving…see you tomorrow Tom!', Danny said, we all hugged him goodbye and left.

'Hey, you can get in a cab with us? I guess we're all staying at Steffi's place right?', Danny asked me as we stood outside, waiting for a cab.

'Yeah, that's fine to me, lemme call her', I smiled at them.

'Hey Stef? Is it okay to you if we stay at your place till Tom's okay and ready to leave?', I asked her, knowing that she'd agree.

'Yeah, as long as it's only the 3 of you, than I'm fine with that', she replied.

'Thanks, we'll be there in a few, bye!', I said as I nodded to the guys to tell them that we could stay.

~Stay true to who you are~

**(A/N: I'm going to do this, you know…write quotes or pieces of a song like that when I'm changing to another time of the day or something…to skip time so that you'll know when I'm changing the time in the story so it won't get you confused anymore)**

**Harry's POV**

'Thanks for letting us stay', I said to her.

'You're welcome, that's the least I could do right', she smiled back at us as she handed us some new sheets for our beds.

'You have such a big house! How do you do it? Live in such a big house, all by yourself?', Danny asked her looking astonished.

'I don't know…it's been like 5 months so I'm kinda used to it…it's a bit lonely sometimes though…but I'm also glad that I have a lot of rooms for friends like you to stay over', she smiled at the thought.

'Okay, well…I have some huge 'boy' t-shirts that you can borrow as pajamas?', she said.

'Thanks a lot, we'll go out to the mall tomorrow for clothes ok? Can you come with us and show us around?', I said, flirting a bit with her.

'Yeah sure, why not…I'll leave you guys to change and take showers or something okay? I'll be downstairs if you need anything', she nodded and left.

'Dude, you soooo got a thing for her', Danny grinned.

'I do not', I replied.

'Yes you do! Harry & Steffi, sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G', his grin only grew wider with my reaction to that, I poked him and blushed a bit.

Was it true? Do I really have a thing for Steffi? She's really nice and cute…but…am I really ready for dating again?

Does she even like me back?

I wonder…

**Steffi's POV**

Hmm…Danny's such a cutie…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ooooh em geee!**

**Harry's got feeling's for Steffi! And Steffi's got feelings for Danny, ohoh!**

**And I know that Gio is not a nurse in real life…just thought her lovely character and I thought that her character fitted the nurse thingy…**

**Anyways…please don't be shy about suggesting me anything…**

**It'd really help me and my story and that way I can also see what you guys would like to see happening with this story so I can make it even more awesome than it already is ^^**

**Xx Kimmy **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG! Sorry for not updating...i was meant to update every 2 weeks but its like..3 weeks ago now?  
>But i didnt get much reviews on my previous chapters so i didnt notice im sorry!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Dougie's POV**

Another boring day ahead of me…

At least Eve's here…I was so glad that she showed up last night…and I couldn't wait for the next visiting hour!

Too bad I can't move though…oh how bad I'd want to see her again…hold her again…kiss her again…

She told me, she still loves me…was that just made up so I would get off the bridge? Or was it real?

Ugh I'm dying in here!

All I'm doing all day is talking to myself!

Suddenly a door opened.

(Because all my other body parts were shut down…my hearing was extra good, like…I have Vulcan ear now haha)

'Good morning Dougie, I hope you're feeling well? It's me, Giovanna, your nurse', I heard her say.

'You had a lot of friends over yesterday now didn't you?', she said as she giggled..

'I guess they're all coming back today…so I need you to be on your strongest…I'm going to feed you right now. Through pipes though okay?', she said. Giovanna seemed like such a nice person…she's caring and nice…and I bet she is really pretty too…she's like the female version of Tom…

'So, that Eve…is she your girlfriend?', she asked after a while.

How did she know?

'I bet you're asking yourself _'__How__does__she__know?__' _Well…she looked really concerned yesterday…and there was this sparkle in her eyes when she talked to you…in my experience of seeing people coming over…I thought, she is either your girlfriend, your crush OR your mum…but she seems WAY too young to be your mum haha', she laughed and I laughed too. (Mentally of course as I can't laugh out loud…yet).

'If you're wondering…it's 10.30AM, the next visiting hour is in 15 minutes…10.45AM till 11.45AM, then you can rest for 15 minutes and I'll give you lunch at 12AM okay?', she said.

'Good, I'm done for now…see you in an hour sweetie', she said as she cleared off.

15 minutes…only 15 minutes until I'll hear that beautiful voice of Eve again…

~Every day I missed you more and more…~

'Hey guys, nice to see you again, I'm sorry but visiting hour's over', I heard Giovanna say.

The guys said their goodbyes and they all left.

Haha today was sooo funny…the guys talked about going shopping and having a fashion show for Steffi and Eve.

Eve…she wasn't here…well…maybe she's still asleep…she's not quite of a morning person…I bet she's coming after dinner.

**Harry's POV (at the mall earlier)**

'Okay m'lady, which shops here are the most boyish?', I asked Steffi as we walked into the mall.

'Umm…well..there are lots of shops here so you can go see for yourself', she chuckled.

So we walked towards the first shop we saw, _'__River__Island__'_ and got to the shirts department first.

'Hey, what about giving us a little fashion show?', Eve said after a while.

'A fashion show?', Danny asked , looking at me.

'Yeah, go fit some clothes and see how they look', she explained. We both agreed, grabbed a bunch of clothes, not caring to see what size it was, and got into a booth to change.

(A/N: I'm going to skip this fashion show part…if you do want to know how it went…tell me and I'll make a one-shot story about that fashion show…I'll write it for you because I haven't written it Haha…)

~You're way too beautiful girl~

'Haha that was fun', Danny said as we stepped back into Steffi's house.

I was tired as hell!

We went shopping early because a lot of people would be there to recognize us later on the day.

It was now 10.30AM, visiting hours start in 15 minutes.

We agreed with the girls that we'd be going in the morning, Eve'd go at night because Steffi had to work after lunch till 8PM.

~When I've got you in my arms, say it's where you wanna be~

**Eve's POV**

'8PM, gotta get on my way to Dougie', I thought to myself as I got my stuff and walked to the hospital.

It was like a 20 to 30 minute walk from Steffi's house and I just felt like it so there I went.

Halfway there, I felt like someone was watching me so I kept looking around me.

Weird…no one was around…then why did I feel like it?

I'm getting paranoid…

'Scream and I will fucking kill you right here, right now', I suddenly heard someone whisper into my ear as that same person put a blindfold onto my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for being late &amp; also sorry for this being soooo short...but i had to update something so yeah..<strong>

**And im losing reviewers :(**

**I know i gained a lot of readers but no one reviews right now, so if i get at least 5 reviews on this chapter, i'll update again ;)**

**xx Kimmy **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys, i know i haven't updated for a month but i was kinda hoping that I'd easily get 5 reviews on the last chapter but I only received 2 reviews…and I know that more people are reading it…is a review really that much to ask of you?**

**Anyways…I didn't want to disappoint the ones who DID review…so I thought I'd just update…for you, you know who you are ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here's a little part I forgot to type in to Chapter 11<strong>_

I was pushed forwards toward a fence or something and he or she chained my hands together and pushed me in to the back of a car.

**Dougie's POV**

It's been way past visiting hour now…like it's 8.50PM…I wonder if everything's okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Danny's POV**

'Danny! Harry! I'm home', Steffi yelled.

'Ugh…what time is it?', I asked Harry.

'8.50PM', he said whilst waking up for a bit.

'Hey, did I wake you up?', Steffi said as she came in.

'Oh…well…yeah a bit…but we had to wake up at a time anyway', I shrugged.

'How was work?', Harry asked her as I stretched my arms.

'It was fine I guess…I got stuck in traffic so I'm a bit later', she said looking apologetically.

'Oh don't worry about that, we were off in Wonderland anyways', I laughed.

'Ok, well I'm going to get a shower. Have you had dinner yet?', she asked us.

'No not yet. Can you cook?', I asked her.

'Yeah, I'll make us some dinner after my shower', she said as she walked to her room.

**~I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you~**

'Hey, have you guys heard anything from Eve yet?', Steffi said when we all finished dinner.

'Umm no, we were both asleep'.

'Oh, okay…well, let me call her', she said as she dialed her number.

'Hmm…voicemail…I bet she's just on her way here', she assured herself but none of us knew in what state she really was.

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

'Ugh…where am I?', I thought as I opened my eyes. Oh yeah now I remember…I got kidnapped and drugged…I thought as my eyes got used to the dark.

'You're finally awake now aren't you', I heard someone evilly grin next to me.

'Who's that? Let me go, I've done nothing wrong to you!', I yelled out of frustration. Suddenly the lights were turned on and after finally adjusting my eyes to the light I noticed that I was totally naked and covered with bruises.

'Wh…what did you do to me?', I said as I saw some big bruises forming on my stomach and arms.

'Oh, I've only just started little Evy', he said as he stepped in front of me so I could see him.

'Conor? What the fuck?', I said. God I'm so stupid…I should've known!

'Don't act like you don't like it, you seemed to enjoy yourself a lot last night', he grinned.

'Last night? Have I been gone that long?'.

'Yeah, no one's looking for you either. I've my mates keeping an eye on your friends and family. All of them are just minding Tom & Dougie…', he trailed off.

'You're lying! You're bluffing! People ARE looking for me!', I cried out.

'I'm sorry poor little I've, I've got cams in Steffi's house, here's what they're doing right now', he replied whilst showing me a screen and I couldn't believe it…they were watching TV! No one really cares about me at all.

'Yeah that's great, no one cares about you. You're just a spoiled little brat and they're glad to be rid of you', he said.

I don't know why…but somehow I started to believe him…and so, the bruises kept getting me…hurt even more than they already did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: as you probably have noticed…I don't update this story much…I think its been good and I'm planning on ending the story soon as I don't get many ideas for this one anymore and I've thought of writing one-shots now only as I got a lot of requests on writing them dedicated one-shots. So if you want me to write more of this story and have any ideas for me to write on this story…then please let me know in a review.**

**Also, if you want me to write you a personal dedicated one shot too…just leave me a review letting me know you would like that (if you have an account), and if you review anonymously then please leave me your twitter or tumblr or anywhere I could possibly contact you at **

**Lots of love, hope you had a great Christmas & New Year's eve…**

**Xx Kimmy**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter…don't hate on me please because this chapter contains violence and stuff…**

**If you don't feel comfortable reading this, then I just recommend you don't read this but the next chapter instead (I will just do a little re-cap of what happened in this chapter at the beginning of the next chapter without the details.**

**If you are still reading, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**Dougie's POV**

'_**Hey Michel how's life are you ok  
>I wonder if you ever think of me<br>It's been 9 years since that kiss  
>I can't help but reminisce<br>Hey Michel do you remember' ~ Michel – Anouk**_

I'm really starting to freak out, it's been a week, so they say.

Where is she? And where are the guys?

Oh my god! Are they okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

'It's our fault…we should have gone with her…', I said.

'No, it's not, it's no one's fault okay? Just calm down and we'll try to figure out where she is', Steffi replied.

'Ok…how are we going to do that? I mean…the last time we searched for her…2 people got in hospital', I said and I soon regretted saying that as I saw Harry's look on his face.

'Harry…I didn't', but he cut me off.

'It's okay…you're right…we need to think about this real good', he answered.

How? How are we going to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>Eve's POV<strong>

'Why are you doing this?', I said with tears in my eyes.

'You might have escaped from this earlier, but I'll never let you go, ever again!', he simply stated.

'Please, just let me go! You don't need to do this!', I begged him.

'Oh I sure do Eve, you don't know how often I've dreamt about this…I'm so glad I've found you again', he smirked as he said that.

'You'll never get away with this', I spat.

'Oh won't I? well Eve, tell me…what are you going to do to stop this?', he said as he started to leave a trail of kisses on my neck and nearing my sweet spot.

Oh shit…that actually feels good…don't moan, don't moan, don't moan!

'Mmmhmmmummgm', Damned Eve! I said don't moan!

'Yeah, I already thought so', he smirked again as he began to kiss me full on the lips.

I struggled but after a while I thought…why struggle if I can't get away anyways?

It's only a waste of energy…so I just gave in…I kissed him.

'You like that don't you?', he smirked as he pulled away.

'I wouldn't like it even if it was the last thing to do on earth', I spat.

'My god, you really hate me now don't you?'.

''No, really?, I said emphasizing on _'really'_

'Well babe, I'm just gonna have to make you love me amn't I?', he grinned as his mouth went back to my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Steffi's POV<strong>

'Yes, she has auburn hair with blonde streak in it, green eyes…and she's about 5''84 (5 feet and 84 inches = 1.78 meters)', I answered the officer.

'Ok, so she was last seen a few days ago, at around 8PM and she was walking towards the hospital?', he asked me.

'Yes sir, yes she was', I tried to hold my tears really bad.

'Ok, we'll be looking for her, if we find her we'll contact you and I expect that you'll contact us if you find her understood?', the police officer said as he walked out.

'Hey babe, are you okay?', Harry said and he got me off guard right there…I didn't notice that he was standing there until he said that.

'Umm, yes I am', I lied.

'You're such a bad liar', he chuckled as he came over and pulled me into a hug.

We stayed like that for a while…I don't exactly know how long we hugged…might have been minutes…hours…I don't care, all I thought about at that minute was how awesome it felt to be in Harry's arms, his cologne smelled amazing…his tight but yet gentle grip on me…it all felt really nice!

'Hey Hazza, what do you think I should…', Danny interrupted our little moment right there.

'Oh, you…am I…I'm sorry', he rushed out of the living room as Harry & me both laughed at how silly Danny was being…he'd always be the one who interrupts people at moments like this.

'Better?', Harry asked me as he turned his gaze back on me again.

'Yes…better', I said, and that wasn't even a lie, our little embrace really made me feel better…

'Come on, you should get to bed…it's late', Harry said as he grabbed my hand and gently lifted me up, I only noticed the time as he said that…wow it's 10PM already and work starts at 8AM…I don't want to work, I want to be searching for Eve but I know that I can't do much and if I stay home I'll think about her which will only make it worse anyways.

'Thanks Harry', I said as he walked me to my room.

'For what?', he asked.

'For cheering me up', I smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Goodnight', I whispered in his ear as I closed the door, got changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, got into bed and drifted off in a very deep sleep.

'Stef…Steffi…', I heard someone whispering my name.

'Do you think she's awake?', another voice whispered.

'Don't know…we need to wake her though', the first voice whispered back.

'But what if she'll get mad?', the second voice said.

'Get mad at what?', I answered.

'Umm…the fact that we didn't wake you up in time for work?', Danny started and Harry shoved him.

'WHAT?', I yelled and looked at my clock…its 2PM!

'Oh my god I gotta get going, my boss is going to KILL me!', I said and rushed out of bed but Harry got a hold of me and put me back on the bed.

'Harry get off me, I've got to get to my work!', I said.

'No you don't, I called your boss already and explained the whole thing that's been going on with Eve and she understood…she said you could stay home as long as you need and you'll get paid half for the missed days but you have to inform her when you get back', he explained and I started to relax in his arms.

'You didn't need to do that…I...I could've just gone to work…I'll think of Eve every second when I'm at home anyways', I tried to explain.

'Don't please…', he whispered in my ear and looked at me with a look that said that he was hurt…though I don't know what for.

'Don't what?', I asked him.

'Don't hide the fact that you're hurt…trust me…it won't help', he said and the first time since I met him…I saw that he was truly hurt. All I did was look in his eyes, wishing I could take the hurt away.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's POV<strong>

I stood awkwardly in the doorway as they hugged…maybe I should get out of here. So I got out of her room and went downstairs to watch some TV as my phone suddenly rang. It was an unknown number…

'Hello, who's this?', I answered.

'I see you've gone to the police already…but if you want her back, you must do EXACTLY what I say, do you understand', an unknown male voice said.

'Wait, who's this?', I repeated.

'It doesn't matter who I am…all that matters right now is that I know where your little friend is and if you want her back, you'll need to do as I say. Got it?', he said, obviously getting frustrated at me not co-operating.

'What do you want?', I asked him.

'Quit McFly', the male said.

'WHAT?', I shouted at the phone.

'You heard what I said…quit McFly! 2 of you are in hospital…there's no need of continuing anyways…but that's not all', he said and I could just imagine him with a big grin on his face even though I don't even know who I was talking to.

'I need money', he said.

'Of course you do…', I sighed.

'How much?'.

'Five', he answered.

'Ok, five hundred thousand pounds…now where do you want me to give it?'.

'Not five thousand you imbecile, 5 MILLION', he said.

'Wait…I need to quit McFly AND give you 5 MILLION pounds? Are you mad?', I shouted at him again.

'I'll let you alone to get the money…don't tell the police about this or I'll make sure there's no way you're ever going to get her back. I'll call you back exactly a week from now…I'll expect you to have the money by then. Goodbye', he said as he hung up.

Oh my god…we're in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooooooo sorry for the delay! As I said before…I'm having writer's block for this story I'm also sorry this is so short…  
>This is the last thing I wrote before I got writer's block for this story…I've been very busy writing other stuff, like requested one-shots &amp; I've posted some on here already…I'm working on a big One Direction fanfiction called 'One Thing' requested by people from twitter. All the characters there are based on people from twitter <strong>

**I am not sure when I'll update this story again as I'm very busy with school and writing for my other fanfiction AND requested one-shots.**

**I hope I'll get some ideas for this story…I do have some but don't know how to write them down :/**

**Anyways…I guess this story wont be that much longer…probably maxmum is 20 chapters xx Kimmy**


End file.
